1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a headlight for vehicles and a process for operation of a vehicle headlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application DE 100 27 018 A1 discloses a headlight for a vehicle, comprising a housing and a light source housed within the housing, which emits visible and non-visible infrared light. The light source employed therefore is a gas discharge lamp or an incandescent light, which emits both visible and non-visible light. Optical elements in the form of reflectors and lenses are used to specifically direct light to illuminate the environment of the vehicle. These headlights have the problem that their high intensity light emissions represent a danger to the eye.
A headlight for a vehicle is described in DE 43 35 244 A1 which, in order to provide safety for eyes, is provided with collection lenses having a large surface area, with micro-lenses associated therewith in the beam path, so that the headlight light emission surface is as large as possible. This type of design of headlight is however not well suited for allowing an optimal design for a vehicle.